Puppy
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Classified is turned into a puppy by Dr. Octavius Brine and kept as his own personal pet. What'll happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_**HIIII!**_

_**Yeah I'm back with a new story!**_

_**And yes, this is the **_**_movie universe~_**

_**Still currently working on the others that I have to finish**_

_**But since our exams are coming up again, I might be a bit preoccupied!**_

_**This story was made my ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and I**_

_**Disclaimers: **_

_**We do not own Penguins of Madagascar**_

_**Cover photo belongs to RednBlackDevil from Deviantart**_

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Surrender, David! We've got you cornered!" Classified barked at him. They were in the octopus' submarine. All the smaller octopi were running around in terror, being chased by the other North Wind members.

The wolf had the purple octopus cornered... but little did he know that the villain still had one more trick up his sleeve... if... he had sleeves...

"Oh do you?" The octopus grinned, backing up from him.

"Yes. Its kind of obvious. It's over now, David."

"I don't think it's over..."

The wolf narrowed his eyes.

"I think something new has just started...Something...both of us will never forget..."

The canine blinked in confusion.

Dave slowly pulled out a ray of his own, rubbing it with a tentacle.

The wolf agent gasped softly, backing up a bit.

The octopus pointed it at his head, tentacle on the trigger. He backed the wolf up. "Any last words while you can still speak?"

"You wont get away with this." He growled.

"I will. Now say goodbye to your life."

His eyes widened.

Dave chuckled and pulled the trigger.

A bright blue light blinded the canine as he was zapped in the chest, thrown backwards and into a wall.

"c-classified!" Eva cried.

The purple octopus threw the wolf's body over his shoulder, starting to make his getaway.

"He's got em! Do something!" Short Fuse looked to his comrades.

The other agents aimed their guns to shoot but the owl stopped them.

"No! They have him. They might shoot him too if he's still alive..."

"If?!" The seal pup cried.

"We fall back! Fall back!" The female analyst ordered.

"But we're winning!" The pup said.

"They have classified! Abort mission!" The owl kept shouting already starting to fly out of the sub. "Corporal! Get Short Fuse out of here too!" She said.

The bear picked up the seal.

And the North Wind reluctantly headed out.

With the limp wolf over his shoulder, the octopus jumped into his second emergency submarine.

The remaining North Wind members sat on their plane, ready to get the heck out of there~

The sub closed and was beginning to go under the water.

What could they do?

The seal kept staring, tearing up.

"We will come back for him soon, Short Fuse. I promise." Eva vowed before sending the plane away.

The wolf would slowly start to gain consciousness..

Classified let out a little yelp, pushing himself unto all four of his paws. The ground was shaking and he could hear humming from here and there. He blinked his eyes, trying to make everything clear and not blurry~

He could make out bars in front of him...and he was closed into something.

The wolf shook his head a bit and crawled toward the bars, trying to peek out.

There were techy stuff everywhere. He was in a lab.

He let out a growl and backed up in his container then rammed into the door of it, trying to get out.

His head slammed against it but it didn't open.

He let out a whimper as he dragged a paw over his aching head. "Aghff! That never hurt before! NAAaaAAahh!" He hissed, covering his head with his paws.

That never hurt before..

The wolf checked his paws for blood or anything... then he saw... that his paws were smaller than usual. "H-huh?" He looked them over, sniffing them a bit.

His claws were tiny too and...he smelled different.

He blinked then pulled his ears back, looking behind him.

His tail was...different. it stuck up as opposed to hanging down and it was so tiny. Not bushy like it was before.

"What happened to me!?" He whined, chasing his tail momentarily before look outside his container again.

He was still trapped..

He barked loudly but with high pitched voice, trying to check if anyone was in the room~

It was oddly silent. No one was there with him.

The canine curled up in front of the gate. He couldnt do anything so far... so he decided to wait, ears flopping down.

...

His little ears perked up as a drop of water landed right in front of his cage.

He slowly and carefully stood up and sniffed the air~

He smelled something now..

He let out another bark, whimpering right after.

Feet landed in front of his cage, shoes that led up to pants that led to a lab coat.

The wolf tried to peek out of it, only managing to squeeze his small snout through the bars.

His cage was picked up and he slid against the back of the carrier, now looking up at a smug looking Dr. Brine.

The wolf pushed himself backwards some more, ears pulling back.

"Hello..." Dave greeted.

"D-dr. Brine~" the canine gulped. "Wh-what did you do to me!?" He demanded.

"Hello puppy..." Dave cooed. "How are you doing? Are you hungry?"

"P-puppy!?" The wolf blinked in confusion. Well that would explain the physical changes... "Let me go _right_ now!" He snarled.

The human just stared at him. The little guy was so cute and fluffy. It was adorable. It almost didn't sicken him. Almost.

Dave dropped the carrier.

He let out a yelp, stumbling forward and back into the cage door, whimpering and rubbing his little sensitive head again.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I drop you? You aren't supposed to do that with babies are you?"

"Of course you arent!" The wolf spat, snarling and trying to sound vicious... but it only sounded cute.

"You're so grossly cute."

The wolf huffed. "Just let me out of here, David!" He barked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well for one, 'Puppies dont stay in cages!" He tried to look for an excuse.

"They do when they're bad."

"Well I never did anything to you!"

"You tried to ARREST me. That's pretty bad."

"I was doing that for the good of every one! Especially those pengwings!"

Dave snorted. The way he said penguins. It was not only wrong but high-pitched as well.

The wolf stepped back a bit. "What...?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

The pup grumbled. "I dont WANT to know!"

"Hmm." Dave shrugged and put the carrier on a table.

The wolf stumbled again at the shaking, falling unto his back.

"I didn't tell you to roll over but good trick." Dave teased.

The wolf growled and stood back up, shaking his fur.

Dave opened up the carrier, grabbing the puppy by the scruff of his neck.

He yelped a little, trying to struggle but found that he couldnt. He just hung limply in his grip, blinking at the scientist.

The scientist grinned at the little pup.

The puppy's tiny pointy ears flopped down at its vulnerability...

"What could I possibly do with you now?"

"Oh I dont know! Keep me as a little wolfie pet and keep me here forever!?" He said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah basically that's my whole plan." The scientist shrugged.

"Gh-ghWHAT!?"

Dave pulled the puppy to his chest, starting to stroke his fur. "I never had a pet. Maybe this is my chance."

"Gah! Let me go you stupi-... ooh that feels nice~" the wolf purred at the strokes that were applied on his back, leaning into it~

The scientists fingers ran through his fur, stroking him.

The canine barked a bit, tail wagging.

Dave pet his back and behind his head.

The wolf smiled faintly, raising his head up to make it easier for him. He never got petted before~

The hand stroked gently through his fur over and over. "You are so sweet."

The canine then snapped out of it, growling and baring his teeth, lunching his head out toward the hand to try and snap at it.

The hand pulled back before he could.

He then started struggling to get out of the scientist's arms. He leaped and-

Dave caught him and held him tighter in his arms.

He let out a tiny howl, struggling even more.

But he was held tight.

Classified whined, still not giving up.

"Naughty puppies go back in their cages. Now stop it." He ordered.

He glanced at the carrier and huffed. He didnt want to go back in there... so he just lay there in his arms, grubling.

"Good. I was about to hit you..."

"WHAT!?" the pup whimpered.

"Don't make me have to."

He sighed and stayed put.

The scientist started petting him again.

The pup just stayed there, ears pulled back.

"Are you hungry?"

The canine shook his head...

grrrrrrrgh~ then his tummy rumbled...

"Looks like you are..."

The wolf huffed. "Yeah so I am... so what?"

"So... I have to feed you!"

"With what?"

"Hmmm…"

"I don't eat fish." The canine reminded, looking up at the 'human'.

"That's a lie."

"I dont!" he barked. "I just don't like it!"

"Then why do I smell it in your breath?"

The wolf blinked, breathing out and unto his paw before sniffing it. Indeed, there was fish. "U-uh... I only eat fish when desperate." He growled. "Id rather have beef or chicken meat anyway."

"Well you're going to get fish and you're going to like it, puppy!"

"You aren't the boss of me!" Classified snarled.

"I am NOW."

"Says WHO!?"

"Me."

The canine muttered something under his breath.

Dave pulled out a fish, holding it in front of the puppy's face. It was still wet.

Classified tried to push himself away. "BLECK! UGH what is THAT!? You could at least cook it before I put that in my mouth!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"What? You don't like it?" The human shrugged and ate it himself.

The wolf shuddered. "Gghh i think im going to puke~"

"If you do it on me, there will be consequences."

"Just give me real food. You cant expect a puppy to stay with you if he doesnt get REAL, EDIBLE, and preferably cooked... FOOD."

"Okay fine." Dave kicked over a bag, spilling its contents on the floor.

Dogfood spilled at the scientist's feet.

The wolf hopped down and sniffed the food, wrinkling his nose. "You dont expect me to eat THESE, do you? They look like rabbit pellets!" He backed up.

"Eat it."

"Wha-... did you not hear what I just said!?"

"Did you hear what I just said? You either eat that or you get nothing."

The wolf pup grunted. "Im not a dog! Im a wolf! Wolves eat meat! Not these lousy, good for nothing, hideous excuse for food!" He barked, kicking one of the pellets away.

The human snatched him up harshly.

He yelped and barked in pain, trying to struggle out of his grip.

Dave threw the puppy back into the carrier, locking it.

"Heyheyhey woah! Ill eat the food! Ill eat! I wont complain! Just let me out!" He barked, scratching at the door with his front paws.

The human was walking away from him now.

"David!" The wolf whined, ears flopping down as he began to tear up.

"Goodnight, puppy~"

"DAVID!" He howled, shaking the bars of his cage by pushing it repeatedly.

But the lights were shut off.

The wolf pup whimpered and backed up from the door, sniffing and wiping his tears away, putting a paw on his aching stomach before curling up there against the coldness of the whole sub.

Classified covered his snout with his paws, sobbing softly.

Wolves didn't cry...

But he did anyway, shutting his eyes tight in an effort to make himself go to sleep. He just wanted everything to be over...

He was so alone... He was trapped... being treated like a lowly pet by a villain... all he could do now was rest... to try and sleep his troubles away~

The canine let out another sob in the dark.

Was this his life now? ...

...

Was it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there ya have it, folks!<strong>_

_**Go ahead and Review**_

_**And we will work on the next chapter as soon as we get at least 3 reviews!**_

_**So head down over to the bottom of the screen, type in your review and hit that send button!**_

_**We'd really appreciate it if you dooo!**_

**_So..._**

**_REVEIW!_**

**_**_REVEIW!_**_**

**_REVEIW!_**

****_REVEIW!_****

**_REVEIW!_**

****_REVEIW!_****

**_REVEIW!_**

****_REVEIW!_****

**_REVEIW!_**

****_REVEIW!_****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! PoMlovah611 here!**_

_**Just wanted to say Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! You guys are awesome and ya never fail to make me happy with every review and rating you give me!**_

**_So consider this as your Christmas Present, wonderful readers!_**

**_Another chapter of Puppy!_**

**_Gee I'd like to thank all 12 reviewers for reviewing and made me so happy. I thought no one would want to read~ *blushie*_**

**_I love you guys_**

**_Now, go ahead and READ ON_**

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Not good! Not good!" Corporal whimpered, pacing around the room in panic.

"Corporal, calm down. There must be a way we can save him!" Eva urged.

"We gotta save him! Boss could be in real trouble!" Short Fuse cried.

Eva groaned. "We never lost him before! … we need a plan."

"We never prepared a plan for if one of us is captured…" the polar bear pulled on his tiny white ears.

"We are just going to have to make one right now. And we have to make one quickly."

"We gotta come up with something Dr. Brine won't expect! So we'll have the element of surprise on our side. That's what boss would suggest!" the little seal nodded.

"Alright. I think I have something." Eva waved a wing for the two gentlemen to come closer. "Here is what we're going to do~"

…

Dave hummed to himself as he entered his laboratory. He was in human disguise still as he neared his technology.

He turned on the lights that shined in the eyes of the fast asleep infant wolf.

The pup jolted awake at the blinding light and backed up and into the shade of the carrier.

The scientist casually started working with some chemicals, mixing test tubes.

Little Classified let out a sigh, about to go back to sleep... then his stomach started aching again. He let out a loud whimper of pain, covering his stomach with his paws.

"Good morning puppy!" Dave sang.

The wolf barked his response, yelping in pain at his growling stomach.

"How are you doing?"

"N-not good!" He groaned.

"And why's that?"

"Mgh! So... h-hungry~"

"Hungry? You can't be hungry. I gave you a whole bag of food yesterday."

"You didnt let me eat!" He barked.

"Correction: You didn't WANT to eat. That's not my fault."

He grumbled.

"Now be quiet while daddy works."

"You AREN'T my 'daddy'." He snarled.

Dave just ignored him and continued mixing the liquids.

The canine let out another howl of pain as his stomach ached over and over. He could hardly stand it anymore~

The hunger pains centered on his stomach, going up to cause a headache in his head and fatigue. The last time he'd eaten had been the morning his team had set out to stop the octopus.

He whimpered loudly. "P-please, Dr. Brine! Feed me!" The pup begged, limping to the cage to try and push it open.

The human cast him an uncaring glance.

Classified fell on the floor of the carrier, face scrunched up in pain as he lay limply there.

Dave slowly approached the carrier and picked it up by the handle.

The young one lay still there, unmoving...

Now the human tilted it so he could peer inside at the little pup.

The canine's limp body was shoved to the side of the carrier but he still refused to move…

"You're really hungry, aren't you?"

He whimpered and nodded.

"And you think I'm going to pity you?" Dave laughed.

Tears pricked the canine's eyes, his head and stomach was aching so much. He just wanted to die...

The human opened up the cage a pulled the puppy out, holding him tight under his arms.

His eyes were still shut and he lay limp in his arms, whimpering softly from time to time.

Dave dropped him on the table and huffed at how pathetic he was. The human then tried to continue working.

The wolf let out a yelp as he landed on the table. But he still refused to move another muscle.

"You eat when and what I tell you to." Dave reminded.

The wolf whimpered his response. This was _torture_!

"You got that?" the scientist checked.

He nodded then curled up against the pain in his body. He didn't have much of a choice now...

"Good."

The wolf just lay there as he waited, trying to endure the pain he was suffering. He couldn't hold on any longer...

"Sadly I have to feed you or you'll die."

Classified's ears perked up and he opened his eyes a bit.

Dave grabbed the puppy up by the scruff of his neck and threw him toward the spilled food bag.

He yelped loudly and landed back on the floor on his belly, weakly staring at the pellet-like food before him. His stomach growled at the sight of it. He slowly pushed himself up and limped toward the nearest pile of food, licking them up and into his mouth, chewing slowly.

The human huffed and turned back to his work.

It was dry and crunchy… not ideal for a little pup… but… The taste…

The wolf blinked at the flavor. It tasted so good! He glanced at the scientist before diving into the spilled bag, burying his face there to munch on the bits of food.

Dave perked a brow at the noise and turned, watching as the puppy did this.

The pup had half of his body in the sack, his tail wagging rapidly.

Dr. Brine crossed his skinny arms, watching.

Little Classified soon pulled himself out of the sack, his cheeks filled with dog food. He was smiling as he chewed, his tail still wagging. He didn't even notice the scientist staring at him.

"I think that's enough..." the human grabbed him up.

He yelped softly and barked his protests, trying to reach for the food with his tiny paws.

Dave was carrying him back to the carrier now, away from the food.

The wolf pup's brown, dog food stained fur rubbed against the scientist's sleeves, staining it with the same color. It was then the scientist noticed how dusty the little canine was from going inside the food bag.

He groaned...

"You're disgusting." he spat.

His ears flopped down.

"Eyuck! I don't even want to TOUCH you!"

The wolf sniffed himself. What was he talking about? He smelled like delicious food! He began licking the food dust on his paw.

"Ugh..." Dave grimaced. "George! Go start washing this thing!" He dropped the puppy into the tentacles of one of his minions.

The wolf barked and tried to pull himself away from the minion.

"Bhbhbhh?" The light Orange octopus asked.

"Yes, with soap." Dave answered.

The wolf kept struggling, barking and whimpering in his tentacles.

The little octopus carried the pup away, wrapping him in tight tentacles.

"Let me go! Gaah!" Classified yelped, struggling as hard as he could.

The orange octopus took the puppy to a bathroom, actually kind of liking this job. Tiny wolf puppy Classified was so cute!

When he saw the tub, Classified's eyes widened and he started barking his protest.

George rubbed his slimy tentacle over the pup's head, smiling.

The wolf growled at that.

Then the octopus sat the wolf baby in the tub.

Classified's tiny ears flopped down as he tried to back up from him.

George petted the wolf's head again.

The canine moved to snap at the tentacle but the octopus pulled it back already to turn the water on.

As soon as the canine heard he water flowing, he yelped and leaped out of the tub, knocking the octopus over. He then ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"Bhbhbhh!" George cried, running after the pup.

The wolf panted as he kept running, whimpering and howling for help.

Would anyone help a poor puppy?

Nope... not in this octopi-infested place! The wolf snorted but kept howling, running through random doors, trying to find the exit.

It was dim in the Dr. Brine's submarine. The only light was dull ones really.

Where was he even heading? He had no idea! Well as long as it was away from where he was, he was safe~

He was so lost in thought that he hardly even noticed the pair of legs in front of him and bumped right into them.

"Naughty, naughty dog..." Dr. Brine tsked, picking him up.

He yelped, struggling lightly.

The human started back to his laboratory, carrying the struggling wolf pup.

The wolf started begging. "Oh please go easy on me, Dr. Brine! I never meant to- Gah please have mercy!" He whimpered.

"You were supposed to go take a bath."

"I-I just don't trust that guy!"

"What are you talking about? George is very nice."

He huffed. Yeah right.

"I assign only the best of his minions to look after my own pet."

"Pet? Hey I never agreed to be a pet. Let alone YOUR pet."

"You don't have to agree with me. You just have to do what I say."

The canine grumbled.

"And I _told_ you to take a bath."

"I didn't want to. At least... I-I didn't want _him_ to do it..."

"You didn't listen to me."

"Oh mother of mercy, I-I just didn't want~"

"Doesn't matter..." the human dismissed. "Now you're going to get your punishment."

"Ga-a-uh-uh p-_punishment_? I-I d-don't believe that's... a-_absolutely_ necessary, David!"

Dr. Brine threw the dog painfully on the ground with no remorse.

Classified landed on his paw, barking in agony. The wolf weakly pushed himself up, whimpering at his aching front paw as he backed up from the scientist.

"You need to start doing what I say!" He growled.

"Mh…" Classified held his paw close, sniffing.

"You're not the same size as me any more, little puppy. You don't even come close!"

His ears pulled back as he pushed himself into the wall behind him with his hind paws.

The scientist wanted to do more to his enemy, he really did, but he sighed. Stupid puppy. "Now you are going to take a bath! Right now!"

The puppy whimpered and ducked his head.

Dave threw off his human disguise and grabbed the puppy in his tentacles, marching to the bathroom.

Classified shut his eyes.

The tub was already filled with water and Dave threw him right in.

Young Classified yelped and tried to swim back out.

The octopus hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper when the wolf tried to climb out, knocking him back in the tub with a loud yelp.

The puppy whimpered and shook the water off his fur only to get soaked again by the water in the tub.

"Good. George, get the soap please." The octopus instructed. "I don't want a dirty pet."

"Bhbhhbhbh?" The octopus nearby held up some dog shampoo in a bottle.

"That's good." Dave nodded.

George smiled then gave it to his boss.

"What are you doing?" The octopus raised a brow. Why was he being handed this?

"Bhbhbbbhbhbh..." he shrugged.

"Why would I do it?"

"Bhbh bhbhbh!"

"Ugh..." Dave groaned. "I know but-," He pouted. "Fine."

The wolf let out a yelp as a purple tentacle wrapped around his waist.

Grumbling, Dave took the shampoo and started applying it to the wolf's fur. He poured it on a tentacle, rubbing two of his tentacles together before rubbing it on the dog.

The canine blinked as those tentacles forcibly rubbed his head with the shampoo, going over his fur behind the ears and on his neck. It felt somewhat... nice... he leaned into it a bit.

Dave was still pouting about it. Since when was having a pet actually work?

The canine was almost completely covered in bubbles. He sneezed, shaking his head.

Dave pulled his tentacles back, raising a brow before going back to washing him. "You better not be getting sick. We're not going to a veterinarian."

He huffed, staring at the bubbles floating around.

"Close your eyes." Dave instructed.

The wolf blinked before obeying, shutting his eyes tight.

The octopus took a bucket, filling it with water. He poured the bucket over the puppy's head.

His once stuck up, beautifully sculpted head fur was now drooping down, soaking wet. He shivered.

The purple octopus started draining the water from the tub.

The wolf blinked at the water disappearing there, sniffing it.

The octopus sighed and picked the puppy out of the water, putting it in the towel George was holding out.

The pup whimpered as the towel was roughly shoved unto him, rubbing the water out of his fur. He yelped and tried to struggle away.

But Dave wrapped him up tight, holding him close to his chest.

The wolf pup shivered against the cold, snuggling into the table.

"Clean this up would you?" Dave said to his worker as he exited the bathroom.

George looked at the mess in the bathroom and sighed. He had a lot of work to do…

Dave brought the puppy down the hallways.

The wolf was shivering rapidly.

The purple octopus looked down at the puppy.

He was whimpering in the towel, trying to find warmth.

"What's wrong with you?"

The wolf didn't reply. He continued to shiver, whimpering softly.

Dave looked into the towel, peeking down at the pup.

The wolf pup had his eyes shut, paws close to his face as he tried to warm himself up.

The octopus held the puppy closer, rubbing a tentacle over him.

The young pup shut its eyes tighter and scooted closer to the octopus' chest, burying his face there for warmth.

"What are you doing?" Dave questioned the puppy's actions.

"Its so... c-cold..." he stammered.

"Cold?"

He nodded.

Dave pulled the pup closer to him though he didn't quite know why.

The wolf found that a tad bit comforting, putting a paw on the octopus holding him to pull himself closer to him.

The octopus raised a brow but held the puppy close to him as he walked.

The wolf seemed a bit more relaxed... but he was still shivering.

Dave pulled the pup close to him, rubbing over his body more.

The wolf visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh.

The octopus came to his purple and green themed room, pausing in the doorway. What was he even doing..? He didnt care that much now... he just went with it.

Dave sighed and went to his bed, laying down in it and putting the wrapped pup beside him.

Baby classified was already asleep, snoring lightly.

The octopus stared at him...

He looked so cute... his fur all messed up and his ear twitching from time to time... laying ton his side, fast asleep.

Dave reached out a tentacle to pet him.

Immediately, the little pup purred, a smile slowly forming in his features.

Still Dave watched him sleep, the little puppy on his pillow.

Softly, the wolf pup began to bark in his sleep, growling.

The octopus lifted his head at his.

The puppy rolled off the pillow, scrambling his paws around as if trying to catch something.

The octopus watched this, still confused.

Then the canine grabbed hold of one of his tentacles, pinning it down and sniffing it in his sleep.

The tentacle batted at the pup's nose.

Classified jolted awake, sneezing right after. He eyed the tentacle and let out a playful growl, batting it back with a paw.

The octopus moved his tentacle out of the way, getting the puppy to follow it.

Little Classified let out a little bark, wagging his tail as he pounced on it.

Dave chuckled, bopping him on the little nose again.

The wolf sneezed again and barked twice, backing up and crouching with his bottom up as if challenging the tentacle for a play fight.

The purple appendage slapped playfully at the pup.

The puppy shook his head then moved to snap at it.

Dave's tentacle pulled back before he could.

The wolf pup giggled and barked, running after the tentacle.

"Aw...you're so cute!" Dave cooed.

The wolf stopped in his tracks and spun around, staring at the octopus with a tilted head.

"I just wanna eat you up! Nom!" The octopus pretended to pick up the wolf and bite him.

The canine yelped gleefully and struggled im his tentacles.

The purple octopus laughed and nuzzled little Classified, smiling.

The wolf pup licked his cheek, barking and wagging its tail.

The octopus smiled, now hugging onto the pup.

The wolf purred and smiled back, nuzzling his new owner.

What was this happiness?... he never felt this kind of happiness before...

As the octopus lay back, the puppy in his many arms, he too felt a happiness. One he never before felt.

The wolf pup closed his eyes and rested on his chest, snuggling into him.

Dave frowned, looking down at him. The furball just curled up on his chest like it belonged there. Like this was right.

The canine had a smile in his features. He seemed contented...

The octopus did too...It was weird. He liked it but he didn't like it.

Dave pouted. It was all so confusing!

The pup snuggled into him more, rubbing his head against him before going back to his nap.

Still the villain held the wolf baby securely and gently and...for the life of him he didn't know why...

He just did...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow that was a chapter, wasn't it!? heheh<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading and once again, **_

_**Merry Christmas and may the Lord be with you always~**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BEAUTIFUL READERS**_

_**(oh and do me a favour and give me a present too by... REVIEWING!)**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heyo guys! _**

**_I'm back, yes. _**

**_Here's another chapter of Puppy. Enjoy! X3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy<strong>

**Chapter 3**

The purple octopus woke up with a yawn. It was morning...

He really hoped he didn't sleep in again. He had revenge to take care of and he really shouldn't be sleeping in.

He looked to the alarm clock on the table near his bed... it was 5:30am - the time where he usually woke up.

Dave yawned and stretched his tentacles, rolling over. "Well that's good I didn't sleep in..." he sighed and shut his bright red eyes back. In fact he could maybe sleep for another hour...

... ... ...

Wait... Something was missing...

Dave's eyes shot open. "Puppy?" He called, looking around his room. He lifted his sheets and looked there. "Puppy?"

He wasn't in the room!

Dave growled and got out of bed.

That little vermin! He must have escaped while he was asleep! He could be miles form here by now!

Ugh if he found that little mutt, he was going to-

Then there was a faint bark coming from outside...

Dave narrowed his furious eyes and walked angrily.

The pup was on the table, munching down the fish on a plate. That was his breakfast!

"HEY What do you think you're doing!?" He picked up the pup by the foot and held him upside down at eye levee.

The little wolf was still chewing on the fish.

"Does that look like YOUR food?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Well it's NOT! Your food is over there!" He pointed over at the bowl of kibble.

He glanced at the bowl then shook his head, finally swallowing the fish in his mouth.

"What do you mean no?"

The pup tried to swing itself toward the fish again...

Dave huffed and dropped him face-first on the plate.

He yelped a bit, tail sticking up before flopping back down... then he continued eating 'his' fish.

Dave rolled his eyes.

Soon the pup was licking the plate clean.

Snoop came and happily gave the pup another plate of fish.

"Snoop! Why is this dog eating all my food? Did I SAY he could have any of my food?" Dave glared.

"Bhhbhbhhhbhbh..." he shrugged.

The pup happily ate from his second portion.

Snoop smiled the grabbed the other plate then walked out with it.

Dave watched the pup eat, grumbling to himself.

His tiny little tail was wagging...

At least he didn't run away... why _didn't_ he run away?

The octopus raised a brow at the thought.

The wolf rolled on his back, finished with his delicious meal. He pat his now round belly, smiling.

"Oh are you satisfied?" Dave smiled.

He nodded, letting out a burp.

"Awww really!?" He grinned in fake excitement. "I bet you're all full too!"

He barked and nodded again.

"Good." He frowned and shoved the puppy off the table. "I guess..."

He yelped and landed on the floor with a loud thud, getting back up and limping on three paws while lifting the other.

"Now what am I supposed to eat?" Dave plopped down on his chair, resting his head on his tentacle with a pout.

Classified sat on the floor, tearing up at his hurting paw.

The octopus sat with a pout still.

"WAAAUUUGGGHH!" The wolf pup suddenly screamed.

Dave groaned. "WHAT!"

He kept crying.

Dave groaned again..

"WAAHH! WAAAAUUUGHHH!"

"WHAAAT!?"

He held out his hurt paw, crying his eyes out.

"Oh please! That didn't hurt!"

And yet he kept crying.

Dave watched him cry, frowning slightly in guilt. Gh! Why did he feel GUILT!?

The baby wolf kept screaming and screaming...

The octopus soon scooped him up and huffed, pulling him to his chest.

The pup blinked, quieting down the slightest.

Dave just held him there; He held him close...

Classified rubbed his face against him, whimpering softly.

Dave sighed and carelessly pat him with his wet tentacle.

Classified perked his ears up, having stopped crying, and hopped off his lap, running out of the room.

Dave tilted his head. What was that all about?

There was a sound of an octopus yelping and a bucket falling to the floor...

"...Snoop?" he called. But no one answered.

Classified came back, pushing a bucket into the room with his head. He pushed it toward the octopus and smiled.

"What are you..." he blinked.

The wolf reached his head in the bucket and pulled out a big and fat fish, putting it on the nearest tentacle.

Dave looked it over, eyes wide in surprise.

Classified sat on the floor, tail wagging rapidly. he was waiting for him to eat it.

"Hm..." The octopus stared as he put the fish in his mouth.

Classified barked at him, grinning.

"Thanks... for the breakfast..." Dave said.

The wolf sighed and curled up close by him, ears flopping down.

What?" the worried octopus asked.

He whimpered more.

Dave stared at his puppy... "What's wrong, puppy?"

The pup looked up at him, sighing. He was bored. He had no one and nothing to play with… He then played with the droplets on the floor, blowing them and moving them around with a claw. Then he perked his ears up…

He looked up and saw that the octopus had a fish in his tentacle. His tail wagged and he sat back up, staring at the fish.

Dave was about to put it in his mouth when the pup barked.

"What?"

He stood on his hind legs, his paws bending in front of him. He was begging.

"What?!" The octopus didnt get it.

He still smiled at him.

Dave sighed and tired to eat his fish... Then Classifeid jumped up and caught it in his mouth.

The octopus gasped!

The pup hung from the fish, his tail still wagging.

"Give me that!"

The little pup's tiny ears flopped down and his tail stopped wagging.

"I'm HUNGRY."

The wolf dropped back down, sitting and frowning, his tail curling up on his front paws as he looked down.

"Stop taking all my food!"

He flinched, whimpering.

"Gh..."

The wolf pup let his head hang low and his little tail droop down as he walked off... and out of the room...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three remaining North Wind agents stared at the docked submarine.<p>

"Ready?" Eva asked.

"Yeah!" The pup nodded.

"Ready." Corporal raised a paw.

"Let's go." She ordered and flew ahead.

The seal hopped along to follow. Corporal walked out of hiding with them, carrying his laege weapon in his paws. Short Fuse was on his Hover tank. And Eva was wearing her gear. The three of them sneakilly headed over to the submarine...

There were octopi guarding it just like last time. Only they'd obviously need a different diversion.

Corporal had a remote with him. He pressed a button and a rock was shot out from somewhere in the bushes at one octopus.

The other octopi looked around in shock.

There were now rustling in the bushes.

"Bhbhbh..." Some octopi went to go check it out.

The rustling stopped and started to make a run for it.

All the octopi started running after the bush.

Eva nodded and they went through the open hatch of the sub…

* * *

><p>Dave continued to eat his fish. He didn't care where the dog went. It was probably somewhere chasing its tail.<p>

But... he felt a tiny hint of that guilt in him again...

Maybe he should check on him... maybe...

He didn't get a chance to however because the door was burst open and three North Wind agents aimed their weapons at him.

"Where is Agent Classified!?" Eva demanded.

"Oh well hello North Wind!" He greeted with a smug grin.

"Answer the question!" Short Fuse growled.

"How are you doing?" Dave asked instead.

"Do not answer a question with a question, Dave. Where is our leader!?" Corporal said, activating his weapon.

The octopus just ate another fish, smirking.

The weapon whirred up. They were actually going to shoot at him~

"Oh calm down. I'll answer your question, big guy."

"Where is he!?"

"Hmm... where is he..." Dave tapped his chin with a tentacle, thinking. "Where is he..."

"Enough stalling!" Eva shot a missile at him.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have teased them.

It was just about to hit him when a ball of grey fur jumped at it, changing its direction and making it hit the wall instead.

Dave opened his eyes when he noticed he wasn't killed.

There was a tiny puppy on the floor, standing on all fours in battle stance. He was growling softly.

The agents stared.

"Eh... a puppy?" Corporal blinked.

The puppy growled at them.

Eva gasped. "Wait a minute... that isn't just a puppy! That's-"

Classified barked at them.

"That's agent Classified!"

"What the heck did you do to him!? You shrunk him!" Short Fuse exclaimed.

The puppy barked louder.

Dave laughed! "You like my pet?"

"You made boss your pet!?" Short Fuse's eyes went wide.

"Isn't he nice? He can do tricks! Sit, puppy!" the octopus ordered and the puppy sat obediently.

"Good puppy!" He praised.

"Enough!" Eva said. "Just grab him!"

Corporal moved to grab him but he dodged immediately and ran out the door.

"He's getting away!" Short Fuse cried.

"After him!" Eva ordered.

"Run puppy! Hahahaha!" Dave laughed.

The wolf puppy howled and barked loudly, alerting the octopi minions.

The octopi flooded the hallways to attack the intruders.

They puppy kept running even as the octopi ran in between the pup and the agents.

"Boss wait!" Short Fuse cried.

"Bhhbhbhhbhbh!" A reddish octopus ordered and the all aimed their medusa serum-filled weapons at them...

"We have to run!" Eva said.

"Uh hello? I don't got legs!" The seal pointed at himself.

"Hop! Run! Fly! Flee! RETREAT!" She shouted, leading the way out.

Corporal ran after her and Short Fuse hopped after her.

"We need a new plan..." Eva shot a missile at the exit and flew out immediately. Her team followed.

"But what about boss!?" Short Fuse exclaimed.

"WE NEED A NEW PLAN." The owl repeated.

"But we can't leave em!"

"Well we cannot join him either." Eva countered.

The pup whimpered.

"We have to make a new plan." Eva said. "We will get him back next time." She promised.

Short Fuse frowned but kept hopping.

Back in the sub, Classified watched as his teammates ran away, poking his head through the hatch at the top of the submarine. He frowned and whimpered, ears flopping down.

Dave was beside him, patting his head. He laughed.

He stared at where they disappeared...

"Look at them run! That was great!"

The puppy whimpered.

"Thanks for saving me! I didn't know you'd do that."

Still the puppy whimpered.

Dave pat his head again.

The wolf pup sighed and hopped back down and into the sub.

Dave followed him back inside. "I am so proud of you, puppy!"

Classified smiled at him momentarily before looking back down with a frown.

"What's wrong? You did very good!"

He barked softly.

"What?"

The wolf returned to the kitchen, laying on a mat. He missed his friends...

"Do you MISS them?"

The pup nodded.

"You don't need them..."

The wolf sighed.

"You have me, an owner that will love you and get you anything you want..." Dave said as he got into his human disguise.

He looked up, raising a brow. Anything?

Dave was in his clothes and pulled on his ears to make him look like a white male.

The wolf blinked. Why was he in his costume?

Dave picked up the puppy and started walking off.

The wolf stared at him. Where was he taking him now?

"Time to go!"

The puppy barked questioningly.

Dave was climbing out of the sub with him, unto the docks they were in and toward the parking lot a little way north from the docks.

The pup barked again.

But Dave just hummed to himself as they walked to his purple car.

Classified looked around... Where were they going?

Dr. Octavius Brine put the pup in the passenger seat and he himself got in the driver's seat. "Now I want you to a good little puppy for the people!" He cooed.

"Hmh?"

"They'll love you!"

The pup blinked, patting his tail on the seat.

Dave started up the car, diving off.

The pup put a paw on the button on the door. Then the window rolled down. He blinked and stuck his head out, narrowing his eyes at the wind pushing his fur. It felt cold.. it felt fast... it felt... so awesome!

He stuck his tongue out, letting it flap and wave with the wind.

"Don't fall out." Dave warned.

Classified kept leaning over, wanting to feel more wind through his fur. He was going to fall soon...

"Hey!" Dave pulled him back with an arm, nearly hitting another car in the process.

The driver of the car started shouting curses at him while driving far away from them. Dave sighed and gripped the wheel, determined to not let that happen again...

Dave rolled back up the window and continued driving.

The wolf pat the window, whimpering. Where did the wind go? He pushed the button again. The window rolled down again.

Classified then tried to stick his head out again, letting his tongue flap in the wind again.

Dave growled. "You're going to fall!"

The wolf pup leaned over again~

Dave tsked. He couldn't risk another accident to stop the pup.

The canine's tail wagged. Half of his body was already out~

Dave tried to ignore it...

Then there was a yelp and Dave turned his head.

"Puppy!" Dave growled in annoyance. The wolf pup was hanging unto the side of the window with his hind paws, howling, barking and yelping in fear. He tried to reach him but found that he couldn't!

Classified was going to fall! He was already losing his grip on the window!

Dave shut his eyes, took both hands off the wheel and grabbed the pup by the waist, pulling him back in.

The pup blinked.

Dave then slammed on the breaks and glared at the puppy.

Classified was climbing back unto the seat after the sudden break, thrown back by the stop.

"Don't DO that!" He yelled.

He frowned, looking down.

"You could have died!" Dave cried.

He flinched, whimpering.

The scientist said he. He was worried the puppy would die yet they BOTH could have gotten into a car accident.

The baby wolf lowered his head guiltily.

Dave's three hearts were still pounding.

The pup kept whimpering, guilty.

The octopus in disguise sighed as the pup looked up at him with his sparkling aqua eyes. He was sorry.

A horn started honking behind them.

Classified whimpered, rubbing his face on his hand.

The drivers behind them started cursing.

The pup nudged the hand a bit.

Dave pulled his hand away took the precaution of locking all the windows this time, and started driving again.

The puppy frown then jumped to the backseat, curling up in the corner. He was so sorry...

Dave drove the rest of the way in silence but reached a tentacle from under his clothes to stroke the puppy's head while he drove.

The pup leaned into it. Seeing that all was forgiven, he smiled softly.

They parked finally after a while. They were in front of an aquarium... where there were penguins...

Classified stared out the locked window, blinking. Why were they here? Was Dave trying to take them again!? His eyes went wide.

Dave opened the door to his car to get out then went over to the pup's door, opening it and holding his arms out. "Come on, puppy!"

The wolf pup smiled and wagged his tail before jumping into his arms.

Dave shut the door, locking their car. "Now are you going to be a good puppy for the press?"

Classified blinked in confusion. The press?

Dave stared walking into the building... but a security guard stopped them.

"Woah red head, where's your ticket?" he demanded.

"Oh it's right here..." Dave chuckled, pulling out a ray gun and zapping him.

Classified flinched, eyes going wide.

Dave laughed as the guard lost consciousness and started falling over. He grabbed him and spun them around like they were dancing. He then let the guard fall into the arms of another surprised guest. "Its not professional to drink on the job. He should be fired."

Classified growled and started at the geneticist.

Dave them went on his way through the entrance.

The wolf pup bat him in the chest for his deed.

What? That was my daily evil deed. I won't do any more." he promised.

Classified huffed, crossing his paws.

Dave pat him. "Now you be cute and fluffy, you hear me?"

Classified nodded.

Dave nuzzled him before finally walking into the aquarium. The press was there. People filming with video cameras and flashing photos everywhere.

"There he is!" A reporter shouted.

Soon the media surrounded them.

"Dr. Brine! Why have you chosen to show you face again after what's happened?" A woman asked.

"Why did you release sick penguins?" Another man asked.

"Is it true you hate both penguins and penguin lovers?"

"Are you a robot?"

"What are your views on the uprising Sasquatch army in Canada?"

Classified flinched at all the voices and flashes around him, letting out a whimper.

"People please...I will explain everything once I get to the podium.." Dave said.

Classified barked a bit at the press.

"Who's dog is that, Dr. Brine?"

"That is my dog..."

All cameras turned to him now and he tried to cover his eyes from the bright flashes of light.

"Yes, that's my little puppy!" Dave held him up for all to see.

"Dr. Brine, what's its name?" A female reporter held a microphone up to him.

Dave's eyes widened. "Name?"

"Yes, the name. You can't have a pet without giving it a name, Dr. Brine."

"Oh yes, of course! Uh... his name is..."

The press waited eagerly.

"... Puppy...?"

The crowd was silent for a moment before questions started flooding in again.

"Where did you adopt your dog?"

"Was he abused?"

"Do you have a license for him?"

"What made you decide to adopt it?"

"How much did he cost you?"

The geneticist chuckled then answered, "I adopted poor Puppy from an agency I used to trust. I used to fund them. But then I found out what really was happening behind those closed doors. They were ABUSING animals! I immediately stopped funding."

Classified barked in shock. But the humans took it as a bark of agreement.

A few of the people in the crowd gasped and murmured to themselves.

"Doctor, can you specify the name of this agency?"

"Do you know why they abused these poor helpless animals?"

"Why did you fund the fiends in the first place?"

"I funded them because they lied to me...I didn't know what they were doing." Dr. Octavius Brine shook his head. "You may think I am the enemy because I released sick and dying penguins JUST so they could be loved...but the enemy is not me. The evil one isn't me. The evil agency is...the North Wind!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN! <strong>_

**_Alright guys you know the drill...  
><em>**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW  
><em>**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_and if I get as much support as before, I'll update as soon as possible. haha._**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
